


Empty: A Nalu Fanfiction

by AngelWolf156



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-09 21:04:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11677047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelWolf156/pseuds/AngelWolf156
Summary: Please keep in mind that this was the first fanfiction I wrote so I'm sorry if it's short.





	1. Chapter 1: Lifeless

**Author's Note:**

> Please keep in mind that this was the first fanfiction I wrote so I'm sorry if it's short.

As Lucy watched his life slip away from him, she sat frozen still. She couldn't handle it, seeing him like this. She screamed and collapsed. Unable to move she sobbed over his body wishing he would come back.   
"Lucy," Wendy said "There's nothing we can do. I'm sorry."  
"A-at l-least let me t-t-take h-his scarf." Lucy choked.   
While Wendy continued comforting Lucy, a tear-stained Happy flew over to Natsu and took his scarf off of him and brought it to Lucy.   
As Lucy, Wendy, and Happy start to head back to the guild, Gray and Erza went to Natsu's body and silently Gray picked him up and he and Erza go to the guild as well.  
Carla had already gone ahead to get help and just got back to them. When they were almost at the guild the members ran up to them. Mira ran up to Lucy taking her from Wendy and comforting her. As the members all stared at the sight before them. The master broke through the crowd and took Natsu's body from Gray. Everyone headed back to the guild hall with everyone trying to comfort Lucy, but she knew that she could never truly be happy again. With her best friend gone, how could she be happy?  
-Time skip 3 hours-  
Mira had decided that Lucy should be taken home so she could get rest, after all she stayed in the guild's infirmary crying over his body for 3 hours. Mira had Happy take Lucy home.   
Now in her apartment, Lucy collapsed on her bed and started sobbing. As Happy stood there on the bed it took all he had to not cry as well, after all he had to be her protector now that Natsu was gone.   
Lucy cried until she had no more tears left to cry. She fell asleep wishing the her best friend, no, the love of her life, her light, the one that brought her to Fairytail, her protector, would just jump through her window and sleep in her bed with her again.  
In her dreams as she slept, she relived the event that killed her.


	2. Chapter 2: How it all happened

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter 2. I hope you enjoy!

-Flashback-  
-Lucy's POV-  
"Hey Luce, want to go on a job?"  
I turned to see his bright, big grin that I loved. I smiled at him.   
"Sure, let's go pick one out." I replied.   
      We headed over to the request board and then Erza, Gray, Wendy, Happy, and Carla came over.   
"Picking a job for us, eh Flamebrain?" Gray asked.   
"What was that Icefreak?!" Natsu yelled back.   
"ENOUGH!!" Erza yelled hitting them both on the head.   
"Why don't you two pick something?" She asked me and Wendy.   
"Here this seems simple enough but will pay enough for each of us."  Wendy said.   
               HELP  
There are monster invading  
  our water that we use for   
        our whole town!  
            REWARD  
             600,000J  
"Yeah let's do that, that way Natsu can still get some fighting in." I stated bluntly knowing how much he loved to fight.   
-Time skip 1 hour-  
-Natsu's POV-  
We boarded the train and as soon as it started moving me and Wendy were both green.   
"Here Nastu, come lay on my lap." Lucy told me.   
      As I lied down Lucy started ruffling with my hair which she didn't know but it had a major calming effect on me. Little did she know that I liked to do little things to her that would make her blush but whenever someone asked me about it I would shrug it off saying I didn't know why she was like that. That's why everyone thought I was really dense I even heard Lucy taking to Mira about it before but never brought it up with Lucy. Even though I've loved Lucy for a while, pretty much since the Phantom Lord incident, I've always been too nervous to tell her. That's one of the reasons I always sneak into her apartment all the time.   
"Natsu.................NATSU!!!!" Erza yelled.   
"Huh?!" I said dazily  
"You actually fell asleep on a train for once, that never happens I was worried!!" Lucy exclaimed.   
"She looovvvvvvvvves him!" Happy rolled his tongue as he said it.   
"I DO NOT!" Lucy screamed at him.   
"But why not?" I asked casually.   
"Ehhhhh?!" Lucy squeaked out, surprised, blushing furiously all the while. 'She looks so cute.' I thought  
"I love you as nakama, Lucy. Don't you love me too?" I asked Lucy.   
I thought in my mind 'Dang it, Natsu you almost did it but of course had to back down again pretending to be as dense as ever.'  
"Of course I love as nakama, Natsu." Lucy replied sweetly and smiled.   
'How I loved that smile.'  
-narrator-  
Little did he know that precious smile full of emotion would soon be empty and he wouldn't be there to bring it back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So originally the flashback was going to be too long as one chapter so I changed it to two. Let me know what you think.   
> Bye~  
> -Angel

**Author's Note:**

> How do you like the first chapter? I hope you enjoyed. Please leave feedback on what I can improve.  
> Bye~  
> -Angel


End file.
